Hoarders Of Reality
Afterlife At the end of all things, the borderline between life and death will often blur. Hell will rise spewing forth demons and other unholy abominations and heaven will descend upon the earth barring down divine and almighty armaments upon their unholy foes. The dead will rise from the grave during the last days as the seas boiled and skies fell and at the epicenter lies man and the world at large barring witness to the final battle on judgment day. Blame The cruelty, savagery and abject unfairness of the harsh destructive new environment placated on the now decimated populace. Blame for who killed the world and placated its broken moral alignment can cause individuals to become bitter, spiteful as well as belligerent; ironically finding strength in prejudices and paranoia. Calamity Disaster, cataclysm, extremity. The complete and absolute dissolution of structure be it philosophical or literal in nature is the hallmark of most any form of any decimation scenario. Chaos Its user unravels order, destruction and anarchy reigns and the user stands tall in the ashes. Combat The practicion and refinement of fighting ability through constant battle, for whatever reasons or purpose it always ends in devastation sometimes marginal while other times catastrophic. Conquest Its user held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. Death Its user was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth. Desire A desire is a strong wish to do or have something. Destiny Destiny is what's meant to be, what's written in the stars, your inescapable fate. Destruction What naturally follows with all apocalyptic settings is complete and utter annihilation of structure ad stability, be it modern society or even just the typical norm of life. Anything and everything always crumbles away under the weight of such a crisis. Despair Despair is the feeling of not having any hope left. Dream A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep. Enlightenment A less conventional (and destructive) form of the Apocalypse, its user can bring about a new world through a sudden realization, changing everybody's view of the world and thus ending the current world and its ways. Evil Malevolent acts and evil people with their own monochromatic sense of the world and how it is run often seek to tear down the feeble infrastructure of it in order to remake history and society in their own demented image. Famine Its user was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!" Fate More often than not the end of the world can be as much a preordained occurrence as it is random phenomena. It can be postponed or slowed for a time but will inevitably come about regardless. Good While the intentions maybe pure any act of over ambivalent righteousness or misguided sense of right often have horrendous consequences for all. As the old saying goes, compassion consumes worlds. Live Giver of live. Madness Complete unbridled culmination of insanity that slowly creeps into any nightmarish dirge sanction. The cruel creeping sensation that the rational of the world at large is all but fleeting can cement itself instantly or long after the worlds end. Nihilism With the coming or passing of the last day, one thing is always constant. The abject sense of pointlessness of struggle, survival or even the very concept of life. Whats the meaning of living on? the world is dead and everything i knew or cared about is gone; so why go on at all? Oblivion What regularly becomes of any end day setting. The complete and utter collapse of eternity always resulted in utter finality, the end of all things in the long run. World's, galaxies, universes, the multiverse; eventually everything comes to an end, everything always falls into nonexistence. Pestilence Its user shall make more than half the population fall ill and cause great pain, if not eventual death or hideous mutations upon mankind. Stagnation Throughout its passage all must eventual wear down, unable to move on nor to truly improve or grow into perfection. But merely to freeze in place incapable of growing or becoming anything else. Supernatural A great deal of causes of total collapse comes from how the odd and super-tropical collide with our world turning upside down everything we have come to believe to be truth or fiction. Technology Our dependence on machinery, cybernetics, automation, computational sciences of any kind in general will often lead to ruination. The dangers of sentient A.I., the catastrophe of world wide systems failure, the mass societal collapse brought about due to uncatalogued testing and tampering, doomsday devices constructed for a number of nightmarish earth shattering extents; the reasons are as numerous as the dangers while many are yet ever present. Violence All end of days usually end in and forever perpetuate violence. Boiling down to either survival of the fittest, an abject disdain for life, an overpowering need for retribution; an eye for an eye is a common happenstance after all. War Its user was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demigods